In the eyes of the Enemy
by GrimmyNerd
Summary: This is a story, of how three girls survive when they are sucked into the game they love. CrowXOC DahakaXOC KeeperXOC
1. What? Why? When?

In the eyes of the Enemy…

By: Deceptichick

Ok, this happens once in a blue moon, where I decide to write a long story.  
>I have been playing prince of Persia and reading some fanfiction, and to tell you the truth, The Dahaka and some other enemies, have taken my heart.<br>So this fanfic is about 3 girls that are sucked into the video game world, and how one falls for the Crow master. The Dahaka, and a keeper.  
>Enjoy.<p>

The first thing I noticed when I stepped into my friend's house was the lack of cleanness. Hi, my name is Ashley, and this is my story.  
>While I prefer to simply stay silent and watch my two best best friends bicker, I had a mission to do. So with a simple whistle, I got the attention of my two sisters.<p>

"Not to bust any one's bubble, but didn't we have a game we should start playing?"

Both girls looked at each other, and then all our heads snapped to the still wrapped in plastic game on the counter. Prince of Persia: Warrior within.  
>One of my friends, named Sasha squealed forgetting what she was doing, and hugged the game. "I heard the Dahaka will be seen in this game, isn't he just adorable?"<br>My other sister, Lori rolled her eyes, and made a gesture of throwing up.  
>"Yea, if you like tentacles and all that weird shit."<br>I only shook my head, and pointed to the stairs. "Last one to get there, has to make popcorn!" As soon as those words left my mouth, Lori and Sasha zoomed out of there, I sweat dropped, my finger slowly lowering as both girls bickered and pushed each other out of the way, Sasha being the tallest, and also the one holding the game, jumped over Lori, and vanished in the room. I felt my eye twitching, as Lori ran after her. I looked at the now empty stair case. "So much for that.."

Normal Pov:

Both girls where in the game room, The room was spacious with large couches and beany bags, there was a large coffee table to hold junk foods and un healthy drinks. All over the wall was prince of Persia wallpaper, large Dahaka and Keeper's plushies around the corners. The most prize thing in the whole room was possible the middle. In the middle there was a 50'inch flat tv screen. With every system accountable. Stack's of games, and mostly prince of Persia. Lori sat in one of the couches, hugging her keeper plushie. The girl was just 5'2 ft tall, slender body, she had red hair that went up to her back, she had blue eyes, and had a bit of freckles around her cheeks. She was dressed in a pair of loose blue jeans, and was wearing a loose red sweater. The girl next to her, who was now making out with her Dahaka plushie, was Sasha. She was a bit tan, dark black eyes, black hair, always in a bun, with strands of hair around her face. She was 5'9 ft tall, and was a slender build, her only advantage though, was running. She couldn't lift a damn thing. She was wearing a pair of loose jeans, but where a bit ripped, she also had a shirt, saying "I rule". The female named Ashley, was now downstairs making popcorn, and looking for any junk food possible in her cabinet's. She was the height of 5'5 ft tall. She had blonde hair, which was in a messy pony tail. She had large glasses over her eyes, which glistened everytime she smiled, her eyes where green, she had a small scar under her cheek bone, from a accident. She was wearing a skirt and pair of loose jeans under them, she also had a sweater and a crow necklace around her neck. The three girls lived together, they where in summer break, after they had graduated. The one named Ashley grabbed a chair, and climbed it to grab some honey buns, and other goodies, that her over size friend had put way up in the shelf. "Hurry up Ashley! We going to start without you!"  
>The poor girl almost flinched, she breathed a sigh of relief when she got her foot settled. She put the chair away, grabbed the popcorn, and scurried off to the game room. Once she got inside the game room, the tv was turned on, and the start menu was on the screen, she put the goodies down, and grabbed her own plushie. She held unto the crow master for dear life, and smiled nuzzling it.<br>" Alright, I will go first, Ashley you second, because you got the popcorn, and Sasha you last."

Ashley Pov:

Sasha's eye twitched. I never saw that happened. I scooted next to Lori. "Alright, time to start!" We all got ready for the intro, but it never came. Sasha was the first to scream. She put her hands up and cursed to the gods. "WHY!"  
>Lori looked at the cables and checked to see if the game was working. I simply ate my popcorn, and grabbed the remote, I simply pressed Video and the intro appeared. Lori and Sasha squealed and went back to watching it, I merely rolled my eyes. Dorks.<p>

1 hour later…

Normal Pov:

"ah! No! not again! Why god!"  
>Laughter and whimpering was heard from the game room, Lori sulked as she handed Ashley the controller, Sasha was wheezing and laughing her ass off.<br>"Epic Fail!"  
>"shut up."<br>"yay my turn!"  
>Ashley held the remote, and started playing, the girls had just met the first crow master, and they where having a hard time trying to get through him, but every time they hurt him, Ashley would cry and force them to die. Lori and Sasha cried as they had almost had defeated crow master, and Ashley bumped into one of them, as they would be striked down, and killed.<br>Ashley's turn was very quick, she just made the prince stay still, as the crow master would attack him, she just sighed and watched him, little heart's floating above her head.  
>"We never going to finish the game!"<br>"Why god why!"

Ashley gave the controller to Sasha, as Sasha started playing, Finally getting some where, when all of a sudden Ashley attached herself to her leg, and whined. "Don't kill him!" "AH!" "HELP ME LORIII!" Sasha was now standing up and wiggling her leg as Ashley held unto her. Lori stood up and grabbed Ashley and tried to pull her off, The female grunted and held on, enjoying the ride. Sasha tried pushing her off with her other foot, Ashley just held on, Lori grabbed Ashley's legs and pulled, when Ashley finally let go, Lori fell back, and hit the wall hard. Everyone looked at the wall, as a cracked appeared, and they kept watching as it traveled to the tv. "SAVE THE TV!" "AH!" "NOOO!"  
>The three girls ran towards the Tv, But before they could touch it, The crack disturbed the Tv's platform, and a gold light engulfed them all.<p>

. . . . . . . . . . . .  
>Prince of Persia<br>Crow Master Arena

The girls held unto each other, eyes tightly shut, as they appeared in the middle of the battle field. Sasha was the first to open her eyes, when she screamed a pitch like scream. That forced Ashley and Lori to open their eyes. As they as well screamed. "Where are we!"  
>Sasha held unto her face and ran around the group going into a hysteria.<br>"It look's to me, we have been transported into the game of prince of Persia my dear sister's. " Ashley spoke calmly, then put her glasses up, as she surveyed the place.  
>Lori was hugging her sister Sasha as they whimpered. "What? How? Why?"<br>"We wont survive, how do we even know this ain't a dream?"  
>Lori pinched herself and whined, then pinched Sasha. "OW"<br>"Don't think we dreaming girls." Ashley was about to speak, when something dark and tall hovered behind the girls, Lori gulped, and spoke softly, "P-Please tell me this isnt happening." "This isnt happening." All three girls turned around to be faced with a black tall figure, Red eyes glowed and stared at the females, it was the crow master, he was wrapped in black clothing, and was now holding unto his blade. ""  
>Lori and Sasha grabbed Ashley and ran around screaming, as the crow master followed suit. In a small corner, the Prince looked on ward to the scene, the human girls where running in circles screaming holding unto their friend, who was waving her arms toward the crow master, The prince knew who they where, and why they were here, he just needed to get to them.<p>

-  
>:Whew: Ok, so this story is a bit weirder than all my other works. But I was so tempted to write one. I had to!<br>More will come!


	2. OMFG!

Alright, Next chapter is here. Today my lovely little reader's we shall see the mystery's we have to enfold to know the true meaning of why the Prince have picked these three girls to come to this world.  
>Enjoy<p>

Chapter 2 : OMFG 

The three girls Ashley, Lori and Sasha was now corned, Ashley was behind the three larger girls, so the girl would not throw herself to the crow master, the crow master stood tall, his eyes never leaving them. He did not understand, why did these two human girls, didn't fight him.

"Why do you run? Fight you fools."

"It talks!" Lori gulped and looked for any weapon she could find, sadly all she saw was weeds. "Of coarse I speak, What do you think I am a freaking mute?"  
>Sasha being the tallest, ducked down and grabbed a small pot that was next to her foot. "Stay back you beast!"<br>"your going to fight me with a pot?" The large crow master just chuckled and started to back away. "BE MINE!" Both girls sweat dropped when the small one behind them screamed those word's, the crow master looked confused as ever, and tilted his head.

Sasha's Pov:  
>I don't think the crow master knew anything my friend was implying. Do crow master's know what love is? I doubt it. My eye caught the eye of a shiny glimpse to my left, It was the Prince, he looked like he was about to attack, I whispered to Lori, who then looked toward my direction, Ashley kept speaking to the crow master, taking his attention directly to her. "NOW!" I yelled, caught up in the moment, as the prince leaped from his corner, and pierced the crow master in the chest, the crow master let out a painful cry, as it had left it's guard down, the crow master dispersed into a flock of crow's and left, Ashley was fuming at the prince for hurting her crow master, but she was a bit thankful, because we all indeed where scared. I felt my mouth drop open as we took in the prince, he was a hunk! He turned to us, and smiled, a warm one. I drooled at the prince, hell fuck the fact if this was a dream, don't ever wake me.<p>

Ashley blushed, and Lori whistled. This made the Prince a bit of impression they were looking more than usual.

"cough, well, hello."  
>" huh, what, oh hai…" we all said in unison..still staring at him. He smiled a bit and scooted away.<br>" does anyone want to know why you are here?"

Normal Pov:

The prince looked at them and snapped his finger's as the girls went out of their dazed. " yea we do"  
>The prince then started to explain.<br>" I have transported you to my realm, because I need your help, to tell you the truth, if I didn't transport you here, my world would fall into darkness."  
>"Waiiiit…are you telling me this world is reality?" O_O (Lori)<br>"Er, yes, its reality, Actually, its now your reality, To tell you the truth, I don't know how to express my apologies more, apparently I didn't read the warning when I summoned you ladies here, because now your stuck here."  
>"WHAT!" all three females screamed to the top of their lungs, Sasha was about to grab the prince when Lori stopped her. "Shh! He may be the only one that can help us survive." Ashley walked to the Prince, and glared. "How are we suppose to help you?" "yea, we are just humans. We cant jump and swirl like you pixie." " well, the reality is that is you all try, maybe you will discover you can. "<br>" I don't know if you this pixie, but in our world, this realm is a video game, we control you, and right now I feel like murdering you." The prince sweat dropped and bowed. "Listen, help me find the Empress, and I will use all my power to try send you back. " Lori and Ashley and Sasha looked at each other, then at the realm, they all gulped, and hugged each other. "If we get hurt, it will hurt us for real?" The prince simply nodded. "Alright.."

The prince gave each female a small blade, they started their journey as a group. Soon they where in front of a wall, which had small rocks embedded to the wall to climb. "oh my god." The prince climbed the wall easily, then stood by the edge looking down. "Come on, its easy."  
>Lori was the first to try, she struggled, and cursed, and practically glared to the prince when he laughed, she grabbed each rock for dear life, and then the edge, she let the prince help her..<br>Then it was Ashley's turn. She whimpered but started climbing, because she was light as a feather she was able to get up the edge easily. The came Sasha, which was more difficult, because she was taller and much heavier. She looked up, and started climbing, mid way, she fell down and cried out in surprised, both girls on the edge tried cheering her on, then the prince got an idea..

"IT'S THE DAHAKA!"

Which was a mistake on his part, because once he said that the female turned around and ran away, into another corridor, screaming bloody murder and cooing for the monster. Both girls screamed for her to get back, but the girl was gone, the prince stood there stumped, as both girls glared at him. "Why did you do that?" 'She loves that thing!" "WHAT?" The prince fell over laughing his ass off.

. . . . . …. . . . .. . .

It took Sasha a half and hour, to notice she had been tricked, she looked around and found herself lost. "Damit Sasha, why did you run off?" She whimpered, but noticed some of the corridor's she walked toward them. She was looking up and down at some of the art's. she found herself mesmerized at one piece, she didn't notice the black beast behind, she didn't move when it growled, but she did jump when the tentacle landed around her ankle. "woah!" she turned around to be faced by the Dahaka himself. Obviously lost himself, because wasn't he suppose to be looking for the prince? White eyes glared down the female, she stared back, but found herself unable to move, she knew she was in trouble, because the beast didn't know love or any affection. She then thought of something, and put her weapon slowly down, and backed away, showing no harm, the beast growled, and spoke in a language she did not understand, it came toward her, she blushed at his size, and his power, in front of her stood the monster of her dreams and fantasy's.  
>The beast didn't know why he was waiting, but he felt something tug him to not hurt her, instead he walked past her, and left her, disappearing into the corridors. Sasha felt her body tremble, as she picked up the blade and smiled and walked toward the other way. 10 minute's later and lots lots of heart attack's Sasha found herself once again in front of the wall, with her friends looking down at her. "Where ya go?" "some where." "climb this fucking wall, so we can move on!" "alright!" She remembered the Dahaka, and then smiled and started climbing the wall blushing, both girls glared at her, once she stood at the edge, they all hugged, Prince wanted a hug to but got kicked in the shin by Lori.<br>"d'awww"  
>as the females and male started toward's the entrance of a hallway, in matter of second's they got sorrunded by raider's and keeper's.<br>"OMFG!"  
>"AHHHH!"<br>"WHERE THE FUCK YA'LL COME FROM"  
>The prince charged toward the enemies, as Lori ran off, a keeper following her, leaving both Ashley and Sasha to run around screaming.<p>

HA HA HA! :dies laughning:  
>I cant help it, I know the Dahaka wouldn't even care for a human girl, but this is fanfiction and it is my story!<br>REVIEW AND READ!


	3. Deja vu?

Alright, I had to smack myself to make this next chapter. I aint a fan of continuing things. But seeing how this one seems to be a good one, so I thought why not?  
>Enjoy!<br>-

"AHHH SOMEONE HELP ME, THERE'S A KILLING MACHINE AFTER ME!"  
>Lori had separated herself from the group, and was now running away from a large keeper. The girl looked behind herself to be faced with two pair of red eyes, she screamed as the blade almost cut her hair, she ran faster and made a turn, as she ran through poles. The keeper that was behind her, jumped and landed in front of her, as she passed him, the keeper waved his blade towards her, only for her shirt to be ripped off. She halted and covered her chest screaming. " AHHH SOMEONE HELP ME, THERE'S A RAPIST AFTER ME!"<br>The keeper also noticed the mistake he did and blushed under his face mask.  
>Lori was running in circle's as she held her chest, not knowing what to do.<br>"Nice jugs." Lori halted and twitched her head to the keeper, he was smiling behind his mask and stratching his head. " what did you say?" Lori couldn't believe it, here was a murderous keeper, Her keeper, that she wanted to rape for even being created, and he just complimented on her boobs. Was this even possible Lori thought. "I said Nice jugs." If Lori could have dropped unto the floor and have heart attack, she would have. "Why are you complimenting on me? What happened to killing me." The keeper blinked and laughed. "I might serve the empress, but I hate my job, now that I'm away from my group, I can chill. You can run if you want human girl." Lori was shocked beyond belief. This killing machine hated his job? "What about you laughing and saying I'm going to rip you to shred's?" Keeper yawned behind his mask, and stretched. "I have to put on a good show ya know?" Lori's mouth opened and fell to the floor. "You're a PHONY!" Apparently the keeper didn't enjoy being called that, because as soon as that happened, He growled and ran after her, Lori screamed and ran holding her chest. "I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

The keeper growled and yelled at her, anger hinted on his voice. "Just because I like to slack off doesn't mean I cannot fight! Come back here, and I'll show you my fighting skills girl!" Lori shrieked and ran through the corridors. "I believe you from here, please don't hurt me! If you let me go I'll let you touch my boobs!" Lori wanted to slap herself for saying that. The keeper stopped and blushed. "Really?"

"uh…er…..um…..we'll….." Lori stuttered, but the keeper walked to her, His full blown details appearing for Lori. He was a beauty! Lori estimated he was around 6'7 ft tall, all muscle, his red clothing hiding his true skin, his eyes though where though red and glowed, she could see a bit of white hair around his eyes.  
>Without warning, the keeper put his blade away, and pushed her hands away from her chest, and two large hands cupped her breast's softly, Lori stuttered and blushed, she thought she was going to faint, while the keeper seemed to enjoy himself. "Holy Empress, I can finally touch these things. Ya know how hard it is to get one of the blade dancer's to let me touch a boob? I try so hard when they are sleeping." "you don't say…" Lori was now getting more comfortable, when the keeper leaned down and smelled her scent.<p>

Lori Pov:

  
>(gasp) <br>my boobs have been touched by a keeper, I'm never showering this part again!  
>"There soo small." What did he say? SMALL? Without thinking my hand slap's the keeper's face. My breath caught in my lungs, as I saw two blinking red eyes stare at me. OMG! I JUST HIT THE BRINGER OF DEATH IN THE FACE! AHHH! What I'm I going to do! "No one has ever struck me.." oh no, I'm going to die, I hope Ashley remembers to bury my xbox with me! "girl, you have passed your line." I look at the keeper who knows is holding my boobs more forcefully.<br>ah crap, I'm screwed. I hope the guys are having better luck than me!

SOMEWHERE ELSE…..

"AHHHHH, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! PRINCE! GET THAT FUCKING BLADE AND DO SOME KARATE AT THEM!"  
>"WERE GOING TO DIE, IM TO YOUNG TO DIE, GOD IS PUNISHING ME, I PROMISE I WONT SEND HATE EMAIL TO MICHEAL BAY FOR SCREWING UP TRANSFORMERS, I PROMISE GOD!"<p>

Ashley and Sasha where clutching each other and screaming for their lives. The prince was killing keepers and raider's while the girls where running around in circles. "Shut up you stupid girl!" "this is going to be easy" Ashley ran towards a window, and then ran to a pole, two raider's where behind her, she screams bloody murder as she ran for her life. "PIXIE, I NEED HELP!" "IM BUSY HERE WOMAN" Sasha gulped, and looked at the two keeper's who where in front of her. "cant we talk about this guy's?" "maybe over some tea?" One of the keeper's slashed the air in front of her, she screamed, and ran, as she stopped in her track's. "um…prince?" The prince sliced a keeper in the neck. "What?"  
>"I think we got trouble." The keeper's and raider's following Ashley halted, as they saw what Sasha was pointing at. Ashley hid behind Sasha, and gulped.<br>"OMFG IT'S THE DAHAKA!"  
>The prince's face went white, and ran past the shocked enemies, he grabbed Sasha's hand, which he dragged away, as Ashley clutched herself to Sasha's back.<br>"AHHHHHH, WERE GOING TO DIEEEEEEE!" Ashley screamed, holding unto Sasha's neck, as Sasha was dragged away.

The dahaka had killed the group of enemies in less than 3 seconds, and was now hunting a prince, a crow fanatic, and a Dahaka fanatic. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!" The trio ran past two large sand guards who blinked at the screaming trio, when they turned to see what was chasing them, they yelled, and ran after the trio, so behind the trio where two guards screaming and running, the dahaka was chasing them all. "We have to find water!" "but where!" "There is a waterfall somewhere around here." The prince saw a cliff, Sasha looked at the prince and gasped, "NO!" "Hold on ladies!" The prince grabbed Sasha forcefully, and dived down the cliff, with Sasha being held by Ashley. The trio fell to a waterfall lake, where they both splashed down. The guards had been killed by the Dahaka which was now standing on the cliff, growling. 3 heads popped out of the water, two deathglare's where received by the prince, and a kick to the shin. "Good, now we just have to find Lori."

Else where.

"AHHH! I FEEL LIKE THIS IS DÉJÀ VU!"  
>"come back here! You struck me!"<p>

Lori ran holding her chest and a large red keeper followed her….  
>Only one thing was in her mind…<p>

WHEN DOES HE QUIT.

:D yay, I made another chapter. I enjoy making this story, because I seem to crack myself up. Reviews please! :3


End file.
